Offered Redemption
by LordGodsServant
Summary: Terra is aware of everything around her, but can do nothing.  All she can do is sit with her guilt and greif day after day.  But then one day she's offered redemption, and takes it.  See what form that redemption takes.
1. Prologue

**_Edit:_**_ I gave Zauriel lines in Latin that I used the Google Translator to get. It should work in reverse if you want to find out what he's saying._

* * *

I'm bored.

Being frozen in a rock form can do that to you.

I've sung all the songs I can remember a thousand times over in my head and tried to solve as many riddles as I can, though some have still admittedly stumped me.

Oh, I guess I should at least tell you my name before I go into a long winded rant on how much the quality of my life has dropped.

Terra, my name is Terra. Well at least that's the name I use most of the time. My real name is Tara Markov, but I haven't gone by that in ages, so for the time being, just call me Terra.

I suppose you might have heard of me, maybe not. On the off chance that you haven't I'll tell you a bit about the important parts of my life right now. See, I have these powers that allow me to manipulate Earth, rocks, soil, all that jazz. Some people call it Earthbending, others call me a Geomancer. Some people would call me a tragic hero, others a criminal who loves nothing more than stabbing people in the back. Fact is, I'm just me, a girl with a lot of problems.

I got to a city call Jump City, nice place on the West Coast, and there I met the Teen Titans. I got to know them a bit but I especially started to like a guy called Beast Boy. Okay I admit it I had a crush on him, but best thing was I knew he had a crush back (he's about as adept at hiding his emotions as . . . as . . . okay I can't think of good comparison, sue me!)

But I had a problem; I had a lot of trouble controlling my powers. Beast Boy found out, and he promised not to tell. Anyway we went on a mission and I met a guy called Slade. The Titans had told me he was a villain, but he talked like he wanted to help me, he promised he could teach me to control my powers. I didn't know what to think and almost lost control, but Beast Boy saved me. Later Robin (he's the leader, wonder why he left Batman?) tried to recruit me and said I'd have to train to control my powers. I got angry at BB and left. In retrospect I really should've expected that kind of mental competence from the Dark Knight's Protégé, just another in a long line of my mistakes.

Slade found me easy prey and reeled me in quick as lighting. He taught me and it worked. But it had a heavy price, I was to be his apprentice and I was to betray the Teen Titans. I went back and they accepted me. They trusted me eventually, even mean old Raven. Okay Raven wasn't mean, just suspicious, and with good reason.

I tried to explain everything to BB the night the betrayal took place but he just brushed me off. I suppose I should've expected it, but in my heartbreak and my anger I let myself get taken by Slade again and this time I willingly began to pursue revenge against the Titans and more importantly against the boy who'd broken my heart.

I don't know what I became during that time, all I know is that it was the darkest point of my life, I was a monster and all I care about was killing the Titans and serving Slade. I think I lost my love for BB somewhere in there. I don't know. I don't know if I love him or just think of him as my best friend now. I hope he's having a nice life without me, hope he's got a girlfriend, maybe Raven (c'mon Raven, you may be good but you're not that good, you like him).

Anyway, when Slade and I began our conquest it was a walk in the park to take over Jump City. My friends couldn't fight me effectively because they couldn't stop thinking of me as a friend who was lost. I "killed" them easily. Robin was the one who made me think the most, he offered me a chance to get out, but I was stupid and ignored him, telling myself he was the one who made me leave, it was all his fault after all.

After the Titans were gone, the Jump City population ran. The city was deserted. Slade and I built up forces for the Justice League's inevitable counterattack.

But while out on patrol I was suddenly attacked by the Titans I'd apparently failed to kill. I was scared of them for the first time in my life. I knew with an awful certainty that they would never hold back on me again. I hightailed it back to Slade but instead of helping me he began beating me. I tried to leave him, but he had put a suit on me earlier, a suit he now revealed that he could control my body through.

Beast Boy found me again and we fought, I unwillingly. I didn't even fight Slade's control. I tried to excuse my behavior to BB, saying that I didn't have a choice, but he told me the truth straight to my face, I always had a choice, I just made the wrong one. I began fighting Slade's control and to my great surprise found I could break free. Slade and I fought and my powers blasted a pillar we were standing on apart.

It activated a volcano and I realized that this was the price for all of my wrong choices, I had to stop it, I had to sacrifice myself. I said a tearful goodbye to Beast Boy and used my powers more than I had ever before.

And that's how I became like I am now, a statue. But I'm completely aware of my surroundings, just unable to move, talk, breath, or anything else a normal person does. I watched my friends set up a pedestal to honor me and say there goodbyes, I said some too, even though they couldn't hear me. And now I'm all alone.

Thanks for listening to my story, it entertained me for awhile. Now I'm gonna go back to being bored again, I have a whole eternity of it to look forward to assumedly. Visit me sometime or another.

I'm sounding like Raven; maybe today I'll get a change for the better.

. . . Yeah right . . .

* * *

The cave was the same as ever, dark, dry, and dusty. The statue of the girl remained undisturbed. The cave was a taboo to pretty much everyone. Nobody could know that the girl named Terra watched whoever came into the cave; she had nothing better to do. All she had to herself was grief and loneliness.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and the girl became alert. Someone was walking towards her. She saw that whoever it was was tall, taller than most men. But the strangest thing was that two shadows stuck out behind it like wings, Hawkman from the League perhaps. Maybe the League had come to take her away to study her.

But as the thing came closer suddenly a light shone from it and if she could've, Terra would've gasped. The creature had grayish-white skin with golden lines running around his whole body in patterns. His wings were white as well and were enormous. He wore a helmet that covered much of his head and wore a breastplate painted predominantly gold with a white sword inverted so that it served doubly as a cross.

It was Zauriel, a member of the League. But even more well known for was the fact that this member was an Angel, a literal angel. Then the thought struck Terra that perhaps he had come to punish her for her misdeeds.

But Zauriel looked calmly at her and smiled a deep kind smile. The glow in and around him lit up the cavern with a white light as he surveyed the girl before him. Then he said in a soft and humble voice "don't be afraid, I'm not here to punish you or anything like that."

He then held up his hand and held it out at Terra. He said something in a strange language, maybe Latin, and his hand glowed.

_**"Terra, in virtute tua libera me a facie lapis carcerem."**_

A small piece of stone flaked off of Terra. She instinctively tried to reach over to feel it and to her wonder she found she could and chunk after chunk flaked off like she was molting or something. Then she suddenly felt a pain in her lungs and she sucked in a breath of air. Terra fell to her knees and realized with a thrill of excitement that she was human again, she wasn't stone anymore. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Zauriel was offering to help her up. She took his hand and stood up, trying to get steady on her feet.

After she got steady she asked "why are you here? Does the League want me?"

"No, it is on my master's bidding I have come."

"You're masters but wouldn't that be God."

"The Presence" yes, he has great interest in you."

Terra didn't know what to think, she had never been particularly religious.

"What does he want?"

"Terra, you have made many mistakes" Zauriel began in a commanding tone "you have betrayed your friends and caused endless amounts of hurt. You have tried to make amends but you are yet incomplete. You carry the scars of your actions still and I come bearing a proposition."

"What proposition?" asked Terra suspiciously.

"I would give you another chance, a chance to do the right thing. A chance to make up for your misdeeds and a chance to find release from all your pain and guilt."

Terra looked at him with a confused look "what makes you think I need some sort of redemption quest.?"

"Are you not guilt-stricken over your actions?" the Angel inquired.

Terra looked away, yes, of course, how could she not be full up with guilt at all her actions, all she longed for was release from it.

Zauriel nodded "yes I see it in your heart. You have not forgiven yourself and are miserable. You will continue to be miserable until you can come to terms with your life. I offer you a chance to do this. To make a difference and to choose rightly for once."

Terra looked at him, could he even lie if he was an Angel? Even if he could she didn't really get the feeling that he had any sort of ulterior motive to trying to get her to take this deal. He seemed to sincerely care about her.

"Okay, what's this deal."

Zauriel smiled as he gazed down at her with the wisdom of many millenia, "I will bring you to a place were a hero is needed, where many people need you. It will not be easy, but as many have said "the greater the struggle, the more glorious the triumph."

Seeing Terra's look he said "fear not, I shall help you start and shall provide advice. And once I see that you have completed the task I shall consult with you about returning to your friends. Be warned however, the choices you shall make will be yours and I shall not always be able to help you."

Terra nodded, she wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she wanted to get it over with. If it was painful she would deal with it, anything to relieve her of her guilt.

Zauriel drew a sword which flames flickered on. He drew a circle around them both and then stabbed his sword down into the middle of the circle. Then he began chanting in that same strange language.

_**"Praesentia, mitte nos in mundo elegi. Me duce haec puella de semet ipsa ab iniuria tueri me. Sit autem discite dimittere ipsam proficere. Sit rursus fieri, virum."**_

The circle began glowing white and it lit up the cave walls, making them appear white too. Terra closed her eyes as the brightness increased and suddenly felt as if she was floating.

Then the glow died, but in the wake of it, where the two had been, there was just a circle drawn in the dirt and the indentation mark of a sword. All that was left to suggest that the cave had ever been visited by man was a plaque on a pedestal reading, _**Terra, a Teen Titan, A True Friend.**_

* * *

_I got this idea just tonight that Terra would be offered a redemption by someone and flew into a writing frenzy. Please drop a review. I don't even know if I should publish this with so many other fics unfinished but I'm doing it anyway. I hope you like it._

_Good Day and God Bless :)_

_Sincerely, LordGodsServant_


	2. New World, New Shocks

Terra opened her eyes.

She was in an alleyway. She had a large backpack on and was back in her original clothing she'd had on when she'd first met the Titans. Upon investigation she found that the backpack contained clothes, a sleeping bag, a fair amount of money, and a good amount of food. Zauriel however was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, Zauriel?"

"_I'm here"_ a voice said in her head.

"Where am I?"

_I believe you should find that out yourself. Just remember what I said that this place needs a hero."_

Terra moved out into the streets and began looking around. She began to see similarities and after awhile guessed that she was in Jump City. She walked towards the Ocean to make sure. After awhile she got to the coast and saw Titans Tower. But it looked different. There were a lot of walls and security measures installed and looked more warlike. Terra wondered why it was like that as she began walking back further inland. Maybe the League was destroyed and the Titans constantly were under attacked by someone. Or perhaps Slade was a lot more powerful here.

She was about a block away from a bank when suddenly something happened that interrupted her musings. A red blast of heat vision suddenly hit the bank doors. Terra looked up, expecting to see a villain like Seemore and the HIVE Five attacking the bank. Instead she beheld the Teen Titans.

But something was wrong. While Beast Boy and Robin were there, they were even in the uniforms Terra knew them the best in; the rest of the team was missing. In their place stood 4 people, two of which Terra recognized as Kid Flash and Aqualad. The other two were a boy and a girl, one of which had on a blue full body suit and a red cape. His suit had a symbol much like Superman's, except that it had a "U" instead of an "S" in red. The girl was dressed in red t-shirt and blue shorts.

The group of teens leapt down from the building and charged into the bank as a Terra stood rooted to the spot, unable to process what she had seen. She heard some shouting inside the bank as the Titans opened the vault and grabbed as much money as they could carry. From the shouting, Terra was able to find out that the boy's name was Ultraboy and the girl's name was Olympia. After a few minutes the Titans rushed out again and took off, racing back to their tower.

Terra wandered around in a daze until she got into an alleyway and said in a demanding voice "where did you bring me Zauriel?"

"_Just where I said I would, a place where a hero is needed."_

"You might've mentioned that the Titan's are evil here!"

"_Are you having second thoughts, do you wish to abandon the task?"_

Terra stopped short and then slowly deflated. She couldn't stop now, not now that she'd started. Then she saw a shadow moving along at the end of the alleyway. And she gasped because she'd know that shadow anywhere.

Terra started running towards it and it took off but Terra kept up with it. The chase continued for around 30 minutes with Terra thinking she had lost her quarry at some points. But finally she managed to corner the person in dead-end alleyway. The person turned around and Terra heard the voice of Raven wash over her.

"Fine you caught me, now what do you want?"

Terra stuttered, now that she had caught up to her she didn't know what to do. Raven began to tap her foot with impatience and Terra finally said "sorry, you just looked like someone I knew."

Raven raised an eyebrow. Not many people looked like her but she decided not to inquire further. An uncomfortable silence fell between them until Terra said in an attempt to break the ice "so, have you been here long?"

Raven thought a bit before responding "long enough to know how much this city is going down the tubes."

"I just got here a couple hours ago and I already saw that group of criminals rob a bank. Could you tell me who they are?"

Raven looked stunned "you mean you haven't heard of the League of Villains?"

"Uh, not really."

Raven slapped her forehead, either this girl had been extremely sheltered or she didn't know what.

"The world is terrorized by a group of superpowered criminals known as the League of Villains. They've killed or imprisoned anyone who's tried to stand against them and completely intimidate anyone. The people you saw today are a branch-off of them containing their protégé's. They call themselves the Junior League of Villains."

Once more silence fell as terra digested this new information. Then she had a thought.

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit, why?"

"I've got some food in this backpack. If you want we could have lunch?"

Raven thought for a bit, and then consented. The two girls sat down and Terra got out some of the food, being careful to ration it. As they were eating Terra asked Raven "so, where are you from? It's obvious you're not from around here."

Raven looked uncomfortable, then deciding she might as well tell the truth and be done with it she said "fine, if you really want to know I'm from a pocket dimension called Azarath that I had to flee because this big Demon called Trigon threatened to destroy it."

All Terra said was "huh, you don't say" then she took a big bite out of the apple she had.

Raven just stared at her incredulously "you . . . believe me?"

"Sure, I've seen some weird stuff in my life, also I'm not exactly normal so I'm kinda used to extraordinary people."

"You aren't normal how?"

Terra's eyes glowed golden and several small parts of the concrete broke off and flew around her head like a halo. Then she returned them to the ground as she continued eating. Raven just stared.

Terra then noticed that the sun was starting to set and said "do you have a place to spend the night?"

"Well, I've mostly been sleeping in alleyways-"

"Well then worry no longer because I've got an idea!" Terra said enthusiastically. She got up and beckoned Raven to follow her, after a few moments Raven did. Terra led her to the park that Jump City had, around this hour nearly everyone was gone. Terra held out her hands and a hole appeared in the ground. Terra stepped down into it and got to work. Before long a small cave had appeared and Terra stepped back to marvel at her handiwork.

"We can sleep in this thing, we'll be sheltered from the elements and I've got an extra blanket."

Raven got down into the cave and looked suspiciously at Terra "why are you being so nice to me?"

Terra shrugged "heck if I know."

Raven sighed in annoyance and sat down. Terra rummaged around in the backpack and threw Raven a blanket before she too spread out her sleeping bag. She closed the hole they had come in by just as the sun set completely but left small breathing holes open. After a few minutes Raven was asleep but Terra stayed awake far longer.

She didn't seriously know why she was being so nice to Raven. Maybe she felt guilty about the way she'd treated the Raven she knew. Maybe she was just crazy. Whatever her reasons they were starting to giver her a headache so she stopped thinking about it and went to sleep.

* * *

_I hope you like this part. I'm not quite sure where to end it but I just feel that right here is the appropriate spot. I apologize if this is to short or confused you in any way._

_I'm rather nervous about how good this is so if you could please write a review to critique it I would greatly appreciate it._


	3. Two for a Team

_To clear up any confusion, this is an alternate universe were the role of hero and villain have been for the most part flipped. There is no time travel involved or anything like that. Thus Raven has never met Terra before. The people in this universe are not the same ones from the show. Not to say that we'll never see the original Titans again._

* * *

Terra woke up and yawned. It was morning. She peeked out of the cave and was relieved to see that nobody was around. She hopped out and took a quick walk around the park to fully wake her up.

Once she got back to the cave she saw that Raven was still asleep. Terra sighed, sat down, and got out some food and made two sandwiches. One she put by Raven and the other she ate herself. Then she got out a notebook and a pencil and began drawing.

After about 10 minutes Raven finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes and then saw the sandwich. She looked at Terra and Terra said "dig in."

Raven levitated the sandwich towards her and then dropped it as she realized she'd just revealed she had powers. She looked at Terra but Terra just smiled and said "so how do those powers work, I was never good at figuring out the nature of powers that weren't like mine."

Raven didn't know what to think of Terra, she wasn't at all like anyone she'd expected, she just took everything weird about Raven in her stride and never seemed surprised in the least.

"I can do various things, for starters to levitate something I have to put part of my soul into it."

"Oh really" said Terra in interest as she continued to draw.

Raven began to eat the sandwich and walked over by Terra to see what she was drawing. Terra was good artist, having drawn a lot while on the road, but at this moment she was drawing herself and experimenting with various costumes. Raven looked confused "what are these for?"

"Just some ideas I'm throwing around for when I finally start."

"Start what?"

"My career."

Raven looked even more confused "you lost me."

Terra looked over at her and said in a questioning voice "don't heroes usually call their work a career?"

Raven blinked, then smiled and gave a few chuckles, which on their own unnerved Terra.

After a few moments however, Raven's face darkened as she said "what, you're serious! Are you insane?"

"Why would I be insane?"

Raven had blanched as she stared incredulously at the girl with blond hair who was contemplating something she considered to be as good as suicide.

"Any hero the League knows about is as good as dead."

"Maybe I'll be different."

Raven slapped her forehead "you don't understand."

"So make me understand."

Raven growled in frustration, how naïve was this girl? "Every hero in the world that every stood up to the villains has either been publicly and messily executed or has vanished without a trace! Anyone who is discovered to have powers is either pressed to join the League, imprisoned, or in the worst cases, killed!"

Terra just cocked her head as if she was saying "so what." Raven plowed on.

"One of the first heroes, his name was Rohtul or something, tried to fight Superman but he vanished. Then another one called Red Hood tried, but he was lobotomized on national TV by Superman at Owlman's insistence."

"Owlman?" Terra asked and Raven quickly said "big time villain without powers lives in Gotham. Then even a group of heroes called the Brotherhood of Justice tried to fight but they got shot on a firing squad on worldwide TV as an example to all not to mess with the League of Villains."

Raven paused and breathed heavily as she watched Terra. Terra certainly looked very unsettled and looked like she was mulling it all over. Then Terra straightened up and said "even if that's true, I came here with a job to do and I'm gonna do it."

Raven spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence as she stared at the idiot of a girl in front of her who was starting to pack her backpack.

Then as Terra stood up Raven found her voice again "you're an idiot! Just keep your head down and get a job. The only hope to survive in this world is to not draw attention to yourself and doing some sort of hero job would be like shooting off a flare at midnight or renting a neon billboard to flash "I'M HERE! I WANT TO DIE!" If you leave the villains alone hopefully they'll leave you alone!"

Terra just looked at Raven and Raven saw her lip curl as a sound of annoyance and disgust came into Terra's voice "I can't believe you!"

Raven just looked at Terra confusedly "what?"

"You have all this power and yet you do nothing with it. I once knew a person quite like you and she knew that even if she could die she would be a hero. I may not know much but I do know that "all that's required for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing." I don't care if you're too afraid to crawl out of that hole and make a difference in this world. I'm gonna try even if I'm dead within a week."

Terra sniffed in disdain and said with an air of finality "thank you for keeping me company for the night. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some business to take care of."

Terra walked off into the city and Raven slide back into the cave. Thinking about the long rant Terra had just given her and how much it had hurt.

* * *

Terra walked until she reached a deserted alleyway and then leaned against the wall and began breathing heavily. She said to herself "Zauriel, why on Heavan and Earth did you bring me here?"

"_I told you, this world needs a hero."_

"Yeah, because countless heroes have died before me! Did you just bring me here as an amusing way to execute me?" Terra said in anger. Almost immediately she regretted it as she heard Zauriel's voice full of hurt and indignation practically yell in her head.

"_NEVER ACCUSE ME OF THAT WHEN I AM ON SUCH A MISSION. BECAUSE YOU ARE INSULTING "THE PRESENCE" WHEN YOU SAY SUCH THINGS LIKE-!"_

He stopped abruptly and Terra could swear he was forcing himself to take deep breaths. For about 30 seconds he said nothing, then he continued in a much calmer voice "forgive me for the outburst, I don't take insults to my master well. Do you really think he would've sent you here to die? If he wanted to be executed he could've just had me use my sword to smash your statue and force your soul to the Halls of Final Judgment. But he allowed you a second chance to find closure and redeem yourself in your own eyes. Do you think he would've given you an impossible task when he made everything and everyone? He knows exactly what he's doing and he gave you this job. Moreover, you accepted it. Have I not already said that I will help you if you need it to get started?"

"But I thought you said this was my journey?" asked Terra in confusion.

"Eventually my help will cease and it will have been up to you whether you are on your own at that point. As I said before your choices will be your own. But remember that I said I would discuss returning to your friends once your task is finished."

Terra nodded, and then she felt as if a warm cushion was around her heart and she smiled in the feeling of security, knowing it wouldn't last, but also knowing that it was a gift from Zauriel to help her out for the time being.

* * *

A week later Terra was doing alright. She had a place to sleep in a cave outside of town; she had finished her costume and felt she was ready to start out. She had received big surprise when she'd dug to the bottom layer of the backpack. She had almost been out of money so she'd been looking for spare change in the bottom until she'd hit something that felt like a wad of cash. Curiously she pulled it out and her eyes bugged out as she held a thick wad of $100 bills in her hand. She quickly dug around some more in the bottom and found that there was large stack of similar wads of cash. Apparently Zauriel hadn't been stingy when it came to solving her financial problems.

She'd still tried to preserve the money, using it to buy only the essentials. She'd mostly been eating Ramen she'd boiled in a cooking pot. She'd had to put together her own costume. She wasn't a phenomenal seamstress but she was good. It was a valuable skill to have when you spent your life on the road. Her costume was a full body unitard with a mask rather like Kid Flash's that left her eyes clear. It was a golden color all the way until it reached her navel at which point it turned the same blue her shorts were. She retained her gloves and her boots though.

At times she got this feeling that someone was following her but whenever she looked around she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She dismissed it as nerves to what she was about to do.

She was ready to start her hero career but she intended to start small. However, she had no idea the opportunity that would thrust her into the limelight far earlier than she had intended.

* * *

Terra was watching the Tower, it was nighttime and she was watching the Tower to glean any sort of Intel she could on the way this version of the Titan's worked. From what she could tell, they robbed Banks and other such high level places together, and occasionally would go solo on a "casual" raid. The security measures on the island flashed in the darkness as a warning to anyone who would be stupid enough to attack it. Terra wondered why they were so paranoid, from the way Raven had described it they had no one left to fear. They had the city completely to themselves to pillage and plunder at their whim. Then again she reasoned she would become a reason for them to have that security very soon. She still wasn't sure how she would feel fighting Robin and Beast Boy, the others she was confident she could fight effectively as she didn't know them well.

Then she stiffened as she saw someone stand up on the top of the outer wall. Terra brought up the high-powered binoculars she'd bought for surveillance and looked to see who it was and if they'd spotted her from behind the rock she was hiding. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Aqualad and he was turned to look far off to her left, his right. Then he leapt off the wall and landed in the ocean. Upon landing he began paddling and, water being his natural element; he sped off towards a section of the docks off to Terra's left.

Terra hesitated, she hadn't intended to get close to the Evil Titans for awhile yet, but then again she could probably gain some good information in following him. Grumbling to herself she pulled out her costume and put it on as a precaution and then took off down the wharfs to see what Aqualad was up to.

* * *

Aqualad got to the docks and climbed out and onto the wood. He'd gotten a midnight craving for fish. But the Tower's cupboards hadn't had any left; he had to get Superboy to stop eating so much. He'd been wondering what he was going to do, then he got the perfect idea. Why not just steal some. No one could stop him and the fishing warehouses were just across the water on the docks facing the Tower. He'd gotten his suit on and had swum to the nearest warehouse he could see.

It had felt refreshing to be in the water as most of their robberies took place on land and in the city. He easily broke the door down and walked in. He took a good long sniff and savored the smell of fish. Some might think that he had some aversion to eating fish just because he could control them. He smirked at the thought; he would eat any fish that he wanted, even dolphin.

Aqualad was walking around, picking up a fish to lick occasionally when he heard a dock board creak. He turned around; realizing he'd had his back to the door the whole time. He thought he just saw something moving out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't be sure. Aqualad began slowly walking back towards the door, checking under every table and workspace as he went. His ears twitched as he heard another board creak and he grinned. Someone was stupid enough to be around when he was robbing a place.

"I know you're there" he said in a singsong voice as he moved towards the final row of tables.

"Come out now, and I may just let you run away and forget this ever happened" that was a blatant lie, Aqualad loved to play with people and scare them. Whoever this person was, they were in for a world of hurt when he found them. He approached the last table and he knew that he'd find the person under there. He bent down slowly in a menacing way. But just as his face got down low enough to look under a boot came out of the darkness and hit him right in the forehead.

He stumbled back, letting loose a string of swear words that, if he were part of the Titans we all know and love, would've had him thrown out of the tower faster than you can say "breath."

* * *

Terra stood up and wavered on indecision. She didn't know whether she should run, or stay and fight. She had never thought she'd be put into a situation like this and felt stupid for trying to get into the warehouse in the first place. But a moment later all thoughts of retreat were wiped from her head as Aqualad gave a roar of rage and leapt at her. Terra remembered the training she wished she'd never had by Slade and held up her hands. Aqualad hit her and they rolled over and over. Luckily for Terra, wrestling was not Aqualad's strong point. Within five seconds Terra had gotten her legs between them and she kicked Aqualad so hard he crashed through the window and fell onto the dock. Terra rushed outside and saw Aqualad trying to jump into the water. Terra thrust her hands forward and in the water right at the point where Aqualad had been about to jump in, a rock pillar erupted.

Unfortunately for Aqualad he couldn't stop his dive and landed face-first on the pillar. Terra leapt on a flying piece of rock as Aqualad stood up. He looked at Terra and shouted "YOUR DEAD, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT! NOBODY MESSES WITH US AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before, now if you don't mind I'd like to get to bed so if you could-."

Terra didn't get the chance to finish the sentence as a wave of water sprang out of the ocean and tried to swat her. She willed the rock fragment she was on to move and it did just in time. Aqualad didn't let her rest thought and kept shooting waves out at her. Terra dodged for a few moments until with a wrong turned she was spent spiraling into the sea.

Terra immediately swam to the surface but too late. Aqualad was already back in the water and riding a large wave at her. It hit her in the face and she submerged once again. Aqualad this time grabbed her and forced her to the bottom but this gave Terra an advantage and she smirked, much to Aqualad's confusion. Suddenly a rock pillar erupted from the sea floor and pushed both teens to the surface. Terra slammed her fist into Aqualad's face and he fell off as the pillar broke the surface. Terra stood up, coughing out water and then saw Aqualad rising on a swirling pillar of water.

Terra tried to stand up but Aqualad was too fast and once more Terra found herself back in the water. This time Aqualad held her under, but away from the sea floor and he held her from behind and willed the ocean currents to aid him. Terra struggled and kicked but she couldn't break free. Aqualad smiled in amusement; perhaps he would hang this girl's body from the top of the tower as an example to all who would appose the Junior League of Villains.

Then Terra felt something cold, but strangely familiar grab both of them and wrench them apart. Both were draw up into the air and Terra gasped great breaths of air. Both were thrown back towards land and hit the ground a good way from the ocean. Terra felt a pair of soft, feminine hands help her up and smiled as she heard Raven's monotone observe "you really are an idiot."

Raven opened a portal and quickly hurried through it moments before Aqualad really got his bearings back. When Aqualad stood up, all he saw was an empty street. He scowled and swam back to the Tower. He was gonna have a field day at the team meeting tomorrow.

* * *

The two girls exited the portal and Terra realized that they were back in the cave she was using as a home.

"How'd you know I've been living here?"

Raven smirked "I've been following you since you left me. A couple times I thought you'd seen me but I always managed to slip away. Apparently you needed some help."

Raven let Terra go and Terra busied herself with making a fire. Once she'd gotten a good enough blaze going she changed out of her costume, dried off, and got back into her casual clothes. She also hung up her costume to dry.

As Terra got some Ramen going to eat Raven crossed her arms and said "now do you see what I mean. You could've been killed!"

Terra nodded "I admit I was a bit stupid but I'll be even more careful from now on."

Raven hit her forehead but stiffened up when she heard Terra say "thanks for saving me. Turns out you can make a difference after all."

Raven turned her back to Terra and stared at the cave wall. Terra poured the Ramen into two separate bowls and handed one to Raven. She took it and began blowing on the noodles.

Terra slurped up some of her noodles and then began talking "I once knew a guy. He was sweet and we liked each other, but I made mistakes and I broke his heart. I broke a lot of people's hearts. I've made a lot of mistakes, but I know enough now to stop. I can't sit back and let all these people suffer when I can do something about it. It screams in my face that I've learned nothing. I'm not going to stop, I can't. And if I die, well, I guess it'll be nothing new for me."

Raven was thinking. She liked Terra. Terra actually wanted to be her friend without being creeped out one bit by her. Whenever Raven saw how much people suffered under the villains it reminded her of Azarath and how much it had suffered under Trigon when she could do nothing about it. Now she could do something about these people's suffering and yet she didn't. Raven felt her stomach twist in shame but at the same time she knew she was afraid, afraid of dying and afraid of losing.

Then it was like a voice spoke in her head. It didn't sound like any parts of her personality from the mirror but Raven guessed that it must be Knowledge or something like that giving her advice "_Terra is willing to give up her life even though she could simply live like a normal person. You are afraid to face evil but you won't be alone. Terra will be with you and won't abandon you. You know what is right."_

Raven blinked. That hadn't sounded at all like one of her emotions speaking, but it had to be. Didn't it? Raven thought some more about it, then she made her choice.

She turned around and smiled at Terra "soooooo, when do we start our first mission."

Terra's face broke into a wide grin and she hugged Raven close, a thing she'd never thought she'd find herself doing. Raven smiled awkwardly and patted Terra on the back. Terra just smiled harder, she wasn't alone in this world anymore.

They broke apart and then Raven asked "so, what are we gonna call ourselves?"

Terra thought, and then her face brightened as she got an idea, a brilliant idea.

"How about" she gestured her hand for effect "the Teen Titans!"

Raven thought a moment, then nodded and said "I like it, where'd you get it from?"

Terra smiled "oh, it just reminded me of some old friends."

* * *

_I had fun writing the front part of this. Hope you like it. I'm trying not to be cliché so sorry if I am __**KaliAnn**__. Keep on reviewing. They encourage me. The longer and more in-depth the review is, the better. _

_Flames however will be used to heat my house for the winter._

_(Just a joke I heard another writer use so, yeah that wasn't an original one of mine.)_

_Extra-credit if you can figure out who Rohtul is. I'll give you two hints. Look closely at his name and I borrowed the name from a TV series._

_Those who answer correctly will get free cookies next chapter._

_I hope I don't turn people away with the references to God._


End file.
